Camp Shikon
by Kitsune Ria
Summary: Kagome gets a letter to attend a martial arts camp with eight other kids. Little does she or anyone else know, the counselors have more in store for them than they think...IK MS SR (very little KK)
1. Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Don't rub it in . . .  
  
AN: Okay then! My friends at school will all find this very normal but I don't think anyone else will. ^_~ teehee . . .  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Letters  
  
~*~  
  
"YAYAYAYAYAYYAAAAAAAAY!!" shouted Kagome's annoying little brother Sota.  
  
Kagome could barely concentrate on her summer studying with her brother hopping around on her bed.  
  
She had to study harder! She was going to be in high school next year and gods knew what was going to happen to her . . .  
  
She was sweating like mad, she couldn't even write, the pen kept falling out of her hand and onto the desk splattering warm ink as it fell.  
  
"YAY YAY YAY!!" her otooto shouted for the last time.  
  
. . .  
  
"SOTA!! I am TRYING to CONCENTRATE! Not everyone in the world goes to boring little camps like you!" She turned around and rested her eyes in her hands.  
  
Sota stopped jumping and stared at his anee for a few seconds before blinking.  
  
Kagome took note of this and turned to face her brother. "What are you so excited about anyway? I thought you hated Camp Jimmy?"  
  
Sota blinked a few more times before shouting his words with joy and returning to his hopping. "I DID! But the evil counselor, Monigue LEFT! HA! She went to some other lame camp. So now, I can finally have a good summer! YIPPIE!!!"  
  
Kagome tried to roll her eyes, but she couldn't help but feel happy for her otooto.  
  
After all,  
  
He hated Monigues guts more than anything in the world.  
  
Kagome closed her book in her room and watched her brother jumping up and down on her bed.  
  
. . .  
  
It's was amazing how heat could give you such mood swings.  
  
A sudden light knock came from the door to Kagome's room. A faded voice began to talk through the wood.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome you have a letter, dear."  
  
Sota stopped jumping and sat with wide eyes to see what his sister had gotten in the mail.  
  
She never got mail.  
  
This surprised her a bit.  
  
She opened the door as her mother handed her a white envelope with Kagome's name plastered in the center.  
  
Her mother walked down the hallway and tried to calm Kagome's grandfather who was waving demonic seals to try and 'cleanse' the letter.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and shut the door.  
  
She walked back over to her desk and sat down, staring at the letter for several long seconds.  
  
Sota blinked twice and looked up at his sister, "You gonna open it?"  
  
Kagome continued to stare. "I-I guess so . . ."  
  
Kagome reached down into her desk drawer and held out a letter opener. She slid the knife-like object into the slit of paper and tore it open.  
  
She pulled the letter out slowly, placing the letter opener down gently on her desk.  
  
She read the letter.  
  
Sota watched in anticipation. "What's its say?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and started from the beginning.  
  
"Dear Kagome Higurashi,  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to attend the martial arts training grounds of Camp Shikon. You have been chosen out of many recipients to have a four week stay at our facilities. You should be very proud of yourself Ms. Kagome! Our high quality training programs, ranges and counselors are very eager to meet you and your fellow bunk mates.  
Out of hundreds that apply to our camp each year, only four girls and five boys are allowed to stay at our camp each year. You will have the choice of taking part in either archery, swordsmanship, extermination, karate, or our special meditation program. The attached list is a combined group of the proper necessities you'll need.  
Please enjoy the beginning of your summer and we hope to see you within a weeks time. Goodbye!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Camp Director, Ria Ametori/ Assistant Director, Monigue Yael"  
  
Kagome's thoughts ran through her head like lightening. 'This must be a mistake. I never applied to this place. What's going o-'  
  
But her thoughts were stopped when Sota frantically burst out a question.  
  
"W-w-what was that last name again!?" Sota said with trembling eyes as he backed up against Kagome's head board.  
  
Kagome blinked. "Monigue Yael. Why?"  
  
"THAT'S MONIGUE!!! That's my counselor! She must be working at that camp now!" Kagome looked down at the paper.  
  
'I never applied to this camp, but, I have done archery before and liked it. Maybe it could be fun . . .'  
  
"KAGOME, DON'T GO!!! IT'S A DEATH TRAP!!!"  
  
She rolled her eyes again and walked over to Sota. "Look, I always thought camp was for losers but this sounds like fun. I should go . . ."  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CAMP!" Sota screamed. Kagome was getting irritated. "MONIGUE WI-"  
  
"SOTA, STOP IT! I'm going and that's FINAL!" She said storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Little did Kagome know, that eight other kids just like herself, were getting the exact same letter at the exact same time . . .  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: I know. That's a really short chapter. But it gets better . . . teehee. Hey Monigue, you like? ^_~ 


	2. Busses, arguments and old friends!

Disclaimer: (slc) . . . damn . . .  
  
AN: HELLO MY SICK AND TWISTED REVIEWERS!!! BWAHAHAHA!! **cough** sorry **cough** OK! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. School has become really hecktic and the only time I can get on is on weekends (and trying to sneak by my parents). SORRY!!! I can guarantee you though, when I get on vacation, (for my school, that would be march) I will update so fast your head'll spin!  
  
^___^  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Busses, arguments and old friends!  
  
~*~  
  
"SOTAAAAAA!! Get *OFF* me!" Kagome screamed as her little brother stuck to her leg like glue. He wasn't budging and the bus to camp had just arrived.  
  
"KAAAAAAAGOOOOMEEEEEEEEE, PLEASE!!! Don't go! You'll kill yourself! PLEASE!!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi bent down and pried Sota off of his big sister as his arms and legs flapped every where along with his mouth.  
  
"Have- ouch!- a wonderful- Sota calm down!- time dear!" Kagome's mom managed to say through the wailing. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Don't worry, mama. I will," Kagome climbed onto the first step as the doors shut and she waved goodbye.  
  
Kagome turned around to face the bus.  
  
It was empty.  
  
. . . ?  
  
It was a small bus, that was for sure. One of those mini-buses that only fit 16 people. Eight on each side. But the left side of the bus had actual seats with tags on them. The right side was for luggage.  
  
Kagome looked in the first row briefly before a voice cut her off.  
  
"You must be the Higurashi girl, am I right?"  
  
Kagome spun around in fright but sighed when she saw it was only the bus driver.  
  
The driver had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore glasses and looked like she could be very fun to talk to. She had a strong build and pale skin.  
  
The driver reached out her hand toward Kagome. "My name's Siobhan. I'm the Camp Shikon bus driver. You're Kagome Higurashi, right?"  
  
Kagome reached out her frail hand and shook Siobhan's gently. "Yes. That's me. Nice to meet you Siobhan."  
  
Siobhan nodded and smiled. "Actually, when I know someone's name, I ask them to use my nickname, Shib."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Ok, Shib," she turned to face the bus. "Where should I sit?"  
  
"Each seat has a name tag on it. Yours, I think, is in the front."  
  
"Oh. Thank you."  
  
"No prob!" Shib put the bus in drive and turned the wheel quickly into the moving traffic. Kagome was tossed into the front seat by the impact.  
  
!!!  
  
'She sure can drive . . .' Kagome thought as she struggled to reach over and put her bags in the opposite side of the bus.  
  
Once she was done, she reached down and grabbed the seat to balance herself out. She looked at the two seats in the first row and found their tags.  
  
One had her name on it. She leaned over and plopped herself down on that seat and pulled out her portable CD player and started listening.  
  
But she was too curious . . .  
  
She slowly drifted her eyes to the tag on the seat next to hers.  
  
The first name on the tag read, 'Sango.' Whoever that was . . .  
  
She continued drowning herself in Sarah McLaughlin and rested her head against the window.  
  
* * *  
  
"STOP NUMBER TWOOOOOO!!" Shib called throughout the intercom. Kagome shot up at the booming voice.  
  
It had been almost an hour without any sound from the reckless driver. They had been pulled over three times for speeding, speeding, and more speeding! And Shib now carried over six hundred dollars worth of tickets.  
  
Kagome breathed in deep as the bus pulled to a stop. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're at a southern part of Tokyo! We're here to pick up three mora' you little devils!"  
  
Kagome raised an eye-brow at the word 'devil' but then closed them again.  
  
The bus door creaked open as Kagome quickly fixed herself in case it was someone she might think was cute . . .  
  
. . .  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Well, not really at least.  
  
The first one to enter the bus was a girl that looked a little younger than Kagome. But only by a little. Possibly a year or so. The girl had deep brown hair that went down to her mid-back. She seemed slightly silent and shy at first.  
  
Shib introduced herself and startled the girl by her strong hand-shake. "The name's Siobhan! But after-" then explaining the nickname process. "What's your name, little missy?"  
  
The girl stuttered slightly and then spoke clearly. "My name's Rin." She said in a quiet tone.  
  
"Well, take a seat Rin! I believe you're in the third row."  
  
Rin nodded, glancing at Kagome before walking toward the back of the bus.  
  
The second one was a guy. He had long black hair that he had in a high pony tail. He was pretty muscular and *kinda* cute . . .  
  
Emphasizing the word 'kinda' . . .  
  
. . . but he still was a real jerk. He pushed passed Shib's welcome and headed toward the back of the bus where his name tag was. Somehow, he knew it was in the fourth and last row . . .  
  
But as he passed Kagome and took in her appearance, he winked.  
  
Kagome wanted to throw up.  
  
But stopped herself when the last person stood onto the bus.  
  
It was another girl.  
  
She had long, strait dark brown hair and her eyes were surrounded by blue and red mascara brushed lightly over her lids. She was very pretty and a little on the tall side too. She was just about Kagome's age. Maybe a little older, even.  
  
The girl stood through Shib's speech and her comment about the boy in the back row. The girl laughed and the boy huffed.  
  
Shib pointed to the seat next to Kagome.  
  
. . .  
  
'Could this be-'  
  
"Hey!" The girl reached her hand out toward Kagome as her other hand put her bags where they were suppose to be. "My name's Sango!"  
  
Kagome's face brightened. She was hoping the 'Sango' person would be nice. And she was right.  
  
Sango sat down and buckled her seat belt as Shib spun out of the bus stop area.  
  
Sango clutched the seat in shock. Kagome was used to it by now though. She could hear Rin whimper slightly at the impact and the boy fall forward without his seatbelt.  
  
Kagome tried to restrain a laugh. "You'll get use to it." She said looking at Sango.  
  
Sango smiled. "I hope so!"  
  
. . .  
  
Kagome couldn't help herself.  
  
"Who's that guy?" She pointed to the back row.  
  
Sango looked back and sighed. "Oh . . . *him*. I've been going to school with him since I can't remember. He's such a jerk. He always picks on my little brother too."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "You have a little brother too?"  
  
"Yup. His name is Kohaku. You do too?"  
  
"Yeah! His name is Sota. He didn't actually want me to come here. He said one of the counselors was evil. Anyway, who is he?"  
  
"Oh! Right. His name is Koga." Sango rolled her eyes. "The scared little ball behind us in two rows is Rin. Not related. Koga has a reputation of always getting what he wants. What that *is* I don't want to know."  
  
They both laughed and continued to talk until the bus pulled to yet another stop.  
  
"STOP THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"  
  
Sango closed her eyes soothingly and rubbed her temples after hearing Shib shout so loudly.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting. Kagome spoke up. "Um . . .Shib?"  
  
"Yeah, devil?"  
  
"Uh. . . right. Anyway, who are the next people?"  
  
"Two little devils this time. Name's are . . . um . . . Miroku and Kikyo." She said looking at the roster. "Actually, the next four all go to the same school. But they decided to take different bus stops. Dunno *why* actually."  
  
"Oh," Kagome mumbled as she sunk back into her seat.  
  
They all waited for at least ten minutes for the two 'devils' to show up.  
  
When they finally did, they were scurrying onto the bus.  
  
The first one to hop on was panting. He was pretty cute actually, black hair with a small rat tail. Very muscular. Seemed humble. "I'm very sorry, miss. We both got caught up in traffic. My mom wanted to give us *both* a ride but I hesitated." He panted a bit more. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay! Calm down. You must be Miroku. Your seat is right behind Sango there," Shib said pointing to Sango.  
  
Miroku turned around and smirked at the girl he was to sit behind. He looked about his age. That was intriguing to him . . .  
  
He stumbled over and plopped his bags down into the opposite side, never once taking his gaze off Sango.  
  
He leaned over and kneeled on the seat so his head would be right above Sango's. Sango moved quickly out of the way though.  
  
"Well, hello there." Miroku smiled playfully. "You must be the beautiful Sango. I'm the humble Miroku. We should get together an-"  
  
"Not on your life." Sango leaned back and slammed into her seat causing Miroku to fly backward and stumbling out of position. He looked up at a smiling Sango and a chuckling Kagome.  
  
Miroku smiled back. "I like you."  
  
"And what does that mean?" Sango said annoyed.  
  
"It means you're going to be seeing a lot of me at camp."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and plopped back down in her seat as Kagome smirked more.  
  
Sango was blushing slightly at the 'I like you' line . . .  
  
. . .  
  
This was going to be interesting.  
  
But Kagome was brought out of her thoughts at the gaze of the girl stepping onto the bus steps.  
  
. . .  
  
It was. . .  
  
It was plain eery!  
  
The girl looked *exactly* like Kagome!  
  
True, her hair was straighter and her eyes held a bit more sorrow, but the resemblance was uncanny!  
  
Shib nodded. "You must be Kikyo! Take your seat next to Rin back there."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Kikyo nodded and glided toward the third row without a sound,  
  
Placing her bags gently next to her.  
  
* * *  
  
After about an hour of Miroku playfully harassing Sango, Koga shooting Kagome winks and 'a little too friendly' glances, and Rin stuttering to Kikyo, the bus pulled to it's second to last destination.  
  
"STOP FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUR!!"  
  
By this time, everyone was sick of the shouting but they still remained silent.  
  
The door shot open once again and the last two teenagers got on the bus.  
  
They looked a lot alike.  
  
But still carried their differences.  
  
The two guys seemed incredibly annoyed with one another standing next to them. The slightly shorter one shoved the taller one and they began to whisper threats to each other.  
  
Miroku and Kikyo sighed.  
  
Kagome turned to face Miroku. "Who are they?"  
  
Miroku leaned forward so Kagome could hear, but was leaning a little too close. Kagome backed away slightly. Miroku sighed. "That's Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru. They're brothers. Well, *half* brothers I should say. Their father got around, you see-"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed. "More about *them* Miroku. Not how they were born." Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Inu-Yasha is my best friend. He wants to have a cold heart like his brother but he doesn't. Sesshomaru is in one grade higher than Inu-Yasha. Nothing major. But they have sibling rivalry issues. I'll leave it at that."  
  
Kagome nodded and turned to face the long-silver haired boys in front of her.  
  
Sesshomaru was definitely a bit taller that Inu-Yasha.  
  
They both headed to their seats. Sesshomaru's was with Koga, and Inu- Yasha's was with-  
  
. . .  
  
Oh gods.  
  
Inu-Yasha was right behind Kagome!  
  
Kagome began to shiver but stopped when she noticed that Inu-Yasha's golden eyes were staring right at her.  
  
Even though his eyes looked frightening, Kagome couldn't seem to stop looking at them.  
  
It was - odd.  
  
Inu-Yasha mumbled before chuckling at Kagome. "You sure have gotten yourself changed, Kikyo."  
  
Kagome raised an eye brow and then understood.  
  
He thought Kagome was Kikyo.  
  
She didn't blame him though.  
  
"You mean, her?" Kagome said pointing to Kikyo in her row.  
  
Inu-Yasha followed where her finger was pointing.  
  
His eyes widened as Kikyo's stared coldly back.  
  
Inu-Yasha flicked his gaze at Kagome, then Kikyo, then Kagome, then Kikyo, then finally, back to Kagome.  
  
"I guess you're not her."  
  
Kagome smiled slightly-  
  
"Kikyo's prettier."  
  
-then shot a frown.  
  
'Boy, he sure knows how to ruin a moment . . .'  
  
Kikyo spoke up. "I'm glad you think so Inu-Yasha." She said smiling.  
  
"Don't push it, wench." He shot back at her.  
  
He sat down right next to Miroku and behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome just stared at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha took note of this.  
  
"What're you looking at, bitch?"  
  
Kagome shot back a bit before speaking. "First of all, I was looking at nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
The entire bus chuckled.  
  
"And second of all, my name is not 'bitch'. Got that? It's 'Kagome'. Ka- Go- Me." She groaned and sunk back into her seat as Sango managed a low five from her.  
  
"Whatever, bitch." Inu-Yasha mumbled under his breath as Kagome sighed angrily.  
  
This was going to be a looooooong bus ride . . .  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: I hope that makes up for not updating. And to my school friends, yes. That was suppose to be based on Siobhan in class VI. ^___^ 


	3. Unexpected

Disclaimer: (slc) You know what I've realized? No one ever reads the disclaimers! Why write them? Everyone knows that NO one on the site owns anything . . . why bother?  
  
I dunno.  
  
NOTE: ** I am NOT a Kikyo or Koga fan. There *will* be torturing on both parts that will be funny. If you are a Kikyo or Koga fan, I suggest not reading this. Teehee**  
  
And just to respond to someone's review: There will be Sesshomaru/Rin. (Hence the summary 'SR')  
  
OKAY THEN!!!  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Unexpected  
  
~*~  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"YOU SHUT UP, YOU MUTT!!!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"WENCH!"  
  
"JERK!"  
  
"SLUT!"  
  
"YOU SONNOV-!"  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!" screamed Shib from the drivers seat. Kagome and Inu-Yasha had been at it for about an hour and a half since the bus left the second to last stop.  
  
Shib rubbed her temples slowly as she kept one hand on the wheel.  
  
Not that it mattered.  
  
They were the only ones on the highway to no where.  
  
Everyone on the bus had long drowned out the horrific sound of the constant shouting.  
  
Sango had put on her head phones.  
  
So had all of the other girls.  
  
The guys-  
  
Well, some sat back and enjoyed it-  
  
Some groped-  
  
And then got kicked in the face-  
  
Don't need to tell you who it was-  
  
Some just stared out the window-  
  
And ignored them.  
  
. . .  
  
For some reason,  
  
Guys can do that.  
  
Kagome sunk down in her seat, flustered to the max.  
  
'The *NERVE* of him! GODS!!! I wished he'd just go hang hims-'  
  
"Kagome?" Came a soft voice on her side.  
  
Kagome turned out of her thought to Sango. "Yes?"  
  
Sango tried not to laugh at Kagome's anger, but she couldn't hold it in.  
  
She chuckled slightly.  
  
Kagome blinked, then sighed.  
  
"*Yes*, Sango?"  
  
"Sorry-pfft-really-pfft-really sorry!"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What do you want, Sango?"  
  
Sango came back to earth.  
  
"Well, it's just, you know in the letter we got how it said that there were eight *other* kids? Meaning nine total?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "As a matter of fact, yes. I do remember that."  
  
"Well, then, where's the ninth?"  
  
They both blinked and kneeled on there seats to look behind them.  
  
Two for them-  
  
Two for the perv and the asshole-  
  
Two for the copy-cat and the hush girl-  
  
And two for the creep and the big brother-  
  
. . .  
  
That makes eight.  
  
. . .  
  
. . . ?  
  
They both fell back into their seats.  
  
"This is . . . odd." Sango muttered just loud enough that Kagome could hear.  
  
Kagome shook her head and rose up again from her seat facing the front of the bus,  
  
Toward Shib.  
  
"Hey, Shib?"  
  
"Yuppers, little devil?"  
  
Kagome blinked a few times.  
  
Then continued.  
  
"Where's the other kid?"  
  
Shib coughed and stuttered. "Um-uh-um-uh-w-what other k-kid?"  
  
At this point,  
  
The entire bus had lowered their head phones and gone out of the trances they were once in, to listen.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes.  
  
"There's only eight of us here. In the letter, it said nine. Four girls, and five boys."  
  
Shib licked her lips and chewed the inside of her cheeks. 'Oh gods . . .' she thought. 'What am I going to do?!'  
  
"Shib?" Kagome insisted impatiently.  
  
"Heh-um-uh-you mean, Shippo, don't you?"  
  
The bus was silent.  
  
Kagome cocked her head. "Shippo?"  
  
"Uh-yeah. Shippo! He's the ninth little devil of your big group, now if that's all, I have to get back to driving, you know, big long drive ahead of us, you understand, right, course you d-"  
  
"Then why didn't he take the bus with the rest of us? And why are you so nervous?"  
  
"I-um-uh-I- OH GOOD!!!" Shib reached for the intercom like lightning. "WE'RE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRE!!!"  
  
Everyone either flinched or covered their ears at the screech.  
  
. . .  
  
Oh gods.  
  
. . .  
  
They were finally there.  
  
They were finally at Camp Shikon . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Monigue grunted.  
  
"Calm down, Monigue." Ria said quietly, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Why should I? They're taking foooooreeeevveerrr just to get their stuff off the bus! Why should I be calm?!"  
  
Ria grinned. "Because," she said, leaning further on the porch post to the main cabin, waiting for all the kids to unload their luggage. "Either you can stay here and be entertained for four weeks, or, you can head your sorry ass back to that 'camp Jimmy' or whatever you called it."  
  
Monigue looked up and thought about it,  
  
But was quickly brought back to reality by a camper collapsing to the ground.  
  
They both watched.  
  
Sango cracked her knuckle and brushed the dust off her right arm.  
  
She held her head high and kept walking down the bus steps-  
  
Right pass the nearly unconscious Miroku lying on the dirt and gravel mixed earth.  
  
Apparently-  
  
He couldn't control his groping hand-  
  
. . .  
  
Monigue closed her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll be entertained enough riiight here."  
  
Ria cracked her neck sharply. "Good . . . think we should get started?"  
  
Both turned to face the anticipating bunch of kids gathering their luggage and pulling each suitcase toward its owner.  
  
They were all silent, waiting for something to happen.  
  
Monigue smirked. "Oh yeah."  
  
Both Ria and Monigue began to walk down the wooden, creaky steps of the cabin, toward the new campers.  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone," Ria said, trying to sound welcoming, instead of her usual devilish tone.  
  
They all saw right through it.  
  
The young woman with mid-back length dirty blonde hair and a brown clipboard in her arms walked across the gravel and dirt road towards the campers.  
  
"And how are we?" Ria whispered just loud enough so they could all hear.  
  
No one answered.  
  
Ria narrowed her eyes. "Silent are we?"  
  
"That's going to change soon enough," came the voice of a shoulder length brown-haired girl with blonde highlights named Monigue.  
  
Most of the guys raised their eye brows. All of the girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't be cocky. It'll cost ya big time." Shib stepped down from her drivers seat.  
  
Ria turned to Shib and smiled. "Now, now. We don't want to frighten them, do we?"  
  
Monigue laughed. "Maybe *you* don't!"  
  
All three counselors managed a laugh.  
  
. . .  
  
The campers stood in confusion.  
  
"Now, down to business. I am Ria Ametori, the director of the camp," she pointed to Monigue. "this is Monigue Yael, the assistant director," she gazed toward Shib. "And you all know Siobhan, our bus driver. You will be meeting the other counselor soon."  
  
Miroku coughed as everyone was silent.  
  
Inu-Yasha leaned back against the side of the bus with his hands behind his head.  
  
Kagome wanted to yell at him-  
  
But the glares Ria and Monigue were giving him seemed waaaaaay more intimidating.  
  
Ria made a snapping noise with her mouth and trotted over to where Inu- Yasha was leaning.  
  
She put her hand up against the side of the bus so her face was and inch away from his.  
  
"Am I boring you?"  
  
He opened an eye. "As a matter of fact, you are."  
  
She chuckled. "Really, now?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Ria smiled slowly before taking her left knee and jamming it toward Inu- Yasha's stomach.  
  
He moved to his left just in time.  
  
"You almost got me there." He said, standing up straight again, grinning.  
  
Ria made the same snapping noise. "You bored now?"  
  
Monigue laughed. "Don't get on her bad side!"  
  
"I could say the same for you." She smiled back to her partner. "Now, I'm going to give you your cabin assignments and then you can rest for the remainder of the day. We'll give you a tour tomorrow."  
  
The campers stood up straight, shifting their positions in fright.  
  
Ria sighed. "Don't worry, it's the same sex."  
  
The girls sighed.  
  
The guys grunted.  
  
"Now, Koga Getsu aaaaaaaaaaand . . . Sesshomaru Youkai. You're in cabin D."  
  
The two males groaned. But blinked-  
  
It could've been worse.  
  
"Now, Rin Kodomo aaaaand . . . Kikyo Ike. Cabin C."  
  
Both the girls turned to each other and smiled softly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha Youkai aaaaand . . . well whad'ya know- Miroku Houshi. Cabin B. Have fun."  
  
Both the males exchanged low fives.  
  
Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes.  
  
"And last, but we'll be seeing if least, Sango Kiri and Kagome Higurashi. Cabin A."  
  
The girls screeched with joy silently.  
  
They were going to be roommates!  
  
Kagome was thrilled.  
  
Not that she didn't like Rin or Kikyo,  
  
It's just she didn't really know Rin.  
  
And Kikyo-  
  
Well-  
  
Kikyo-  
  
She freaked Kagome out too much-  
  
The whole appearance thing.  
  
"We will show you to your cabins," Ria said turning around and heading toward the porch. "And then you can get some shut eye."  
  
Monigue smirked. "You're gonna need it." She winked.  
  
Shib just followed behind and smiled slyly,  
  
Leaving the campers to await their doom.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: Okay. Cheezy last line there. But after sitting through two hours of 'Urinetown' (which was actually pretty good) I'm getting used to puns and such. ^_^ 


	4. Tours and thoughts

Disclaimer: (slc) Okay. I know this isn't the best Inu-Yasha fic ever, but don't be hatin' my peoples!  
  
Anyway, I only have one review response . . .  
  
inu-dog : As a matter of fact, I do live in MA. I live in a town right outside of Boston called Chestnut Hill. But I go to school in Dedham. ^_^  
  
Okay then . . .  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Tours and Thoughts  
  
~*~  
  
All eight of the campers were dragging their luggage across the forest ground,  
  
When they came to a clearing.  
  
The clearing in the forest had a large pile of fire wood in the center of a ring of wooden benches.  
  
Behind them were two dirt roads.  
  
One to the left,  
  
And one to the right.  
  
"Okay!" Ria shouted, turning to face the group. "This is called the forest forum. You will be spending some nights here and whenever you hear an alarm go off over the loud speakers, you head strait here!"  
  
'Why would they need alarms?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Each of these paths leads to the girls cabins and the boys cabins. The right for the boys and the left for the girls. Monigue will assist the ladies and I will be managing the boys. Clear?"  
  
A few nodded.  
  
"Good. Let's go!"  
  
Monigue helped Rin with her luggage since she was the smallest and weakest of the group.  
  
They didn't have to walk far until they reached the second clearing.  
  
Maybe three-hundred some feet.  
  
When they got there,  
  
They saw that the clearing was a bit smaller than the forest forum but a pretty good size.  
  
There was only one thing that shocked Kagome and all the other girls.  
  
. . .  
  
The fact that their cabins,  
  
. . .  
  
Were about the size of regular, one story homes.  
  
"Well this isn't what I expected," Kagome said, taking a step forward toward the girls cabins.  
  
They were polished wood with porches of their own.  
  
There were two of them.  
  
"That one over there, is Cabin B." Said Monigue, pointing to the Cabin a bit closer than the other. She turned her gaze to the other one. "That's A."  
  
Monigue set Rin's suitcase down on the ground and turned to the girls. "Sango, Kagome, I'm going to help Rin and Kikyo unpack. I'm sure you can manage on your own."  
  
They both nodded once.  
  
"Good . . ." She faced all of them. "You will find that all your necessary needs will be given to you in the Cabins already."  
  
. . .  
  
'Necessary needs?' Kagome thought. 'What does she mean?'  
  
Monigue coughed slightly. "We will meet back here in about forty minutes. Knowing girls, it will probably take longer."  
  
Kagome, Sango and Kikyo tried to manage a friendly laugh, but Rin kept quiet . . .  
  
. . .  
  
There was something . . .  
  
Something about her. . .  
  
Rin just. . .  
  
Didn't trust . . .  
  
. . .  
  
And neither did anyone else . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"We will meet back here in forty minutes. Got it?" Ria persisted with her hands on her hips.  
  
. . .  
  
Inu-Yasha spoke up from the silence. "Why forty minutes? It's not going to take us *that* long to unpack, you know."  
  
Miroku smiled. "Because the *girls* will take forty minutes . . . and you know what they do, right? The-"  
  
Yet again,  
  
Miroku fell to the ground . . .  
  
At the mercy of Inu-Yasha's fist to his head.  
  
"Stupid lech . . ."  
  
Ria rolled her eyes and sighed. "As much as I hate to say it," Miroku stood up. "The meditate boy is right. The girls will be taking a while to unpack."  
  
They stood there wondering why the girls would be taking this long-  
  
Until they realized what *else* Ria had said . . .  
  
. . .  
  
Miroku closed his eyes slowly. He knew what was coming . . .  
  
. . .  
  
"Wait a minute!" Koga said, speaking up. He was smiling, on the verge of laughing. "You're going to be in the meditating program?!"  
  
. . .  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
. . .  
  
Inu-Yasha and Koga burst out laughing. Even Sesshomaru had a slight grin on his face. Miroku stood in embarrassment. But that embarrassment became anger.  
  
"Stop it! Meditating is a powerful exercise! Especially for me!"  
  
They stopped.  
  
Looked at him . . .  
  
And then fell to the ground laughing again.  
  
Miroku turned away slowly.  
  
Ria took note of this.  
  
. . .  
  
'Eeh, what the hell,' she thought. She walked over to the near death-of- laughter boys that were sitting on the ground.  
  
'I *could* kick them . . . but this is just too much fun!'  
  
"Oh, Koga, dear?"  
  
Koga was still smiling widely but stopped laughing . . .  
  
Well, almost.  
  
Ria squatted down. "I hope your mother remembered to pack litt-"  
  
She was cut off by Koga's hand on her mouth.  
  
He wasn't smiling anymore.  
  
"Don't. . . you. . . dare. . ."  
  
Ria smiled and pulled away.  
  
". . . little wolfy!"  
  
This time, it was Miroku's turn to smile with Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru just stood on the sidelines.  
  
"You see," Ria began. "Your mother sent us a very large letter back saying that you needed to have a little stuffed animal named 'wolfy' with you when you slept. I hope he made the trip."  
  
By this time, Miroku was laughing his ass off and Inu-Yasha was once again, hurting his lungs. Sesshomaru laughed this time, instead of grinning.  
  
Ria smiled down at the blushing Koga. Then she turned to face Inu-Yasha who was still laughing.  
  
"I wouldn't smile so much . . . Inu-baka."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened to a deathly glare. "WHY IN ALL HELLS-!!!"  
  
But he was curtailed by Miroku. "Inu-baka? Who called you that?"  
  
. . .  
  
"My dad. . ."  
  
. . .  
  
Along with the other two males, Sesshomaru recalled those years of when 'Inu-baka' was young and burst out laughing.  
  
'A job well done.' Ria thought. "Alright! Alright. Enough fun. Go to your cabins . . ."  
  
. . .  
  
They stayed put.  
  
. . .  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Ria stopped breathing. "W-Who?!"  
  
They all noticed she was acting the same way Shib was acting earlier.  
  
"You know," Inu-Yasha continued. "Shippo."  
  
Ria began to cough loudly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"I think you do," Miroku stepped in. "Where is the ninth camper, Shippo?"  
  
Ria was sweating now. "Uh, uh, I-I I, uh, um, I-"  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
". . . ALRIGHT!! Fine! He's in your Cabin." She looked at Miroku and Inu- Yasha before her. "Well, gotta go! BYE!"  
  
With that, she bolted out of the clearing,  
  
Leaving the males to unpack and see their new bunkmate . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"This . . . is. . . AMAZING!!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. Both she and Kagome had finished unpacking and were exploring the cabin 'suite' that they were in.  
  
Even though it was one story, it had eight rooms.  
  
Two bedrooms, one for Kagome and one for Sango, which held all the right make-up, cleaning items that they liked, wonderful queen size beds, dressers, desks with their very own laptops, and little areas to hang both their weapons.  
  
A living room with a rather large television set which got *great* reception and cable. It also had long luxurious couches and a dialed fireplace. It was the room that they would first walk into because the door was on the far side.  
  
There were two bathrooms for both of them. They were rather big but fit both girls needs well. The bathrooms extended from their bedrooms.  
  
The other two rooms were ridiculously long and narrow. One was for Kagome to practice archery and one was for Sango to practice her extermination with her boomerang.  
  
And the last room, (which was conveniently the deck) was a built in hot spring for both of them to share.  
  
"I'm dreaming right?" Kagome said once she saw the deck.  
  
"If you are than I am too!" Sango replied, barely able to keep her balance under the excitement.  
  
With joy and several screeches of happiness, they looked at the clock.  
  
It had been fifty minutes . . .  
  
"Oh crap! Were late!"  
  
Both ran down the hall and grabbed their keys, bolted out the door, down the steps, and over to where the other three girls were standing.  
  
"Sorry . . . we're late. . ." Kagome panted.  
  
"It's alright." Monigue said with no expression on her face. That includes sympathy. "Just hurry it up next time."  
  
They nodded,  
  
And began walking toward the forum.  
  
* * *  
  
"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PAI N IN THE ASS I'VE EVER MET!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha screamed over the whining of the red haired preteen that sat before him.  
  
Shippo took his red haired ponytail and wacked it at Inu-Yasha.  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. Okay. That's suppose to hurt me."  
  
"You're an asshole, you big meany!"  
  
Inu-Yasha bent down so he was eye level with the little twirp. "Yes, yes I am."  
  
"Come on, you two. We're going to be late." Miroku interrupted as Inu-yasha gave Shippo a noogie.  
  
"Ow! Stop it! That's huuuuuuuuuuurts!"  
  
But they all stopped as a female voice shouted over the courtyard. "MUT, MONK, AND LITTLE DWEB!!!!!!!!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!"  
  
Koga and Sesshomaru flinched at the loud scream that Ria had just given the three boys.  
  
"Where did you learn, that?" Sesshomaru quietly hushed.  
  
Ria blinked. "I didn't! Most girls can go that loud, anyway!" She smiled.  
  
They shuddered.  
  
"Sorry we're la-" Miroku began.  
  
"GET THIS LITTLE TWIRP AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha said as Shippo clung to his leg.  
  
Ria laughed. "I'm sorry, but he's going to be using your extra bedroom. You are the only cabin in the camp with three, not two. I'm sorry."  
  
. . .  
  
"DAMMMMIT!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone sat on the logs of the camp talking.  
  
Kagome was talking with Rin for the first time-  
  
Inu-Yasha was *trying* to get Shippo away from him-  
  
Sesshomaru and Koga discussed gruesome deaths-  
  
Kikyo stayed silent-  
  
And Miroku and Sango-  
  
Well-  
  
"Please get away from me. I'm serious." Sango said calmly.  
  
Miroku held her hand in his. "Dearest Sango, such rejection could only come from a woman I love . . . will you bare my first born child?"  
  
. . .  
  
Everyone went silent.  
  
. . .  
  
"YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE PERVERT!!!!!!" Sango kicked Miroku so hard it flung him back toward Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Nice going, lech."  
  
Miroku smiled under his bloody lip. "It was worth it!"  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay everyone!" Ria called out. "I'd like to introduce some new counselors before you go back to your cabins and get some sleep. She stepped aside to let the campers see the two new additions.  
  
She pointed to a young girl with dark skin and black hair in a ponytail that let some tumble on her face. "This is Natasha."  
  
Natasha stepped forward and waved.  
  
. . .  
  
They all stayed silent.  
  
"I can see you're thrilled." Ria said. She then pointed to a small blonde girl in a purple jacket over all their matching 'counselor' shirts. "This is Juliana."  
  
. . .  
  
Again, silence.  
  
Ria narrowed her eyes. "You know girls, we had an interesting little episode over near the boys cabins . . . maybe you'd like to hear it."  
  
The three males widened their eyes. "NOOOO!!!!"  
  
All the counselors laughed as the girls sat in confusion.  
  
"Then perk up!" Monigue stated quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
After Kikyo had helped Rin into her bed a little later on, Rin asked her a question.  
  
"What happened between you and Inu-Yasha? I know you like him." Rin giggled under the covers.  
  
Kikyo smiled a small smile. "I'll tell you when the time is right."  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you hate Inu-Yasha?" Koga asked Sesshomaru back at their cabin.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I do. And judging by the way you always try and compete with him, I'd say you hated him too."  
  
Sesshomaru stayed silent for a little while.  
  
"I guess I do. I never really had a great 'brother-to-brother' relationship with him. He's a little pest of a brother, I'll tell you that."  
  
"Hm." Koga said quickly. "Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
"GET OFF MEEE!!!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, if you keep pestering him, he'll leave you alone for *good*. You don't want that do you?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do." Inu-Yasha thought about it. "You know, if you keep pestering Sango, she'll leave you alone. For *good*."  
  
Miroku sat up on his bed. And thought about it.  
  
". . . I guess . . . your right. . ."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"But she's too beautiful! How the hell am I suppose to control myself?"  
  
"Take excessive amounts of sleeping pills."  
  
"Haha. Very funny." Miroku shot a glare and Inu-yasha and smiled. "What about Kagome? When you were fighting with her, I could see you blushing when she got close, eh?"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned away. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Miroku persisted. ". . . you see Kikyo don't you? In Kagome? Only you see her the way you wanted her to be like. Not the way she is."  
  
. . .  
  
"Miroku. . .?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
. . .  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
* * *  
  
"OH MY GOD, THAT PERVERT!!!!!!!! Wh-what-why-h-how?!" Sango bellowed after the 'question'.  
  
Kagome just sat there and laughed as Sango didn't realize how much she was blushing.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Kagome said leaning on the end of her bed so she could see Sango's end.  
  
"Who?! Miroku?! HA! Veeeeery funny."  
  
"Sango . . . you're blushing like mad, and you were when he held your hand, and when he told you he liked you, and-"  
  
"I was just furious! That's all!"  
  
"Uh huh. Suuuuure."  
  
"I was! I swear!"  
  
Sango shot a look at Kagome after trying to defend herself.  
  
"What about . . ."  
  
"Don't say it!" Kagome said with wide eyes.  
  
". . . Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Sango laughed. "So you do like him?"  
  
"NO! He's an insensitive jerk who can't play bad boy for his life!"  
  
". . . and your point is?"  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!"  
  
"Fine. Go through denial."  
  
"Just like you?"  
  
"Shut up . . . goodnight Kagome."  
  
"Oy. Goodnight Sango."  
  
Kagome shut off her light and slipped underneath the warm sheets of her bed.  
  
'I don't like Inu-yasha. I don't like Inu-yasha. I don't like Inu-yasha. I don't like Inu-yasha.' Kagome thought continuously.  
  
. . .  
  
'But. . .  
  
I guess. . .  
  
If he could show me that he's not a *complete* jerk,  
  
I may re-think it. . .'  
  
She looked out the window and at the moon for as long as her eyes could stay open.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: Ok, Ok, I know I over-did the cabins, and Miroku, but you'll find out why later. And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm not really feeling well. ^_^ A little sick I guess. Heh . . . 


	5. First day: Does it ever go well?

Disclaimer: (slc) Sorry everyone! I've been too busy FAILING MY ASS OFF to update. Goddamn Civics . . .  
  
Anyway, Just so you all know, I'll be updating for sure on weekends but I'm not sure if I'll get anything done during the week. BUT! If it is the weekend, be prepared to get one to three chapters uploaded. K?  
  
Yippee . . .  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
First day: Does it ever go well?  
  
~*~  
  
Something was over her,  
  
Something heavy.  
  
Kagome couldn't tell what it was.  
  
Whoever - or whatever - it was, was pressing hard against her body.  
  
She didn't like it.  
  
She tried to open her mouth to scream but the figure's hand covered it before any sound could come out.  
  
What was going on?!  
  
She could feel the figure start to kiss her neck gently, than become harder.  
  
"Get off!!" She tried to scream through the figure's hand.  
  
It was dark, and she couldn't see who it was.  
  
But she could feel it was a guy.  
  
She felt like she would faint from the pressure.  
  
Suddenly, another figure came up behind the first and pried him off Kagome.  
  
She felt a warm sense of relief when she saw the second figure even if she didn't know who he was.  
  
The first figure fell to the ground as the second one kicked him.  
  
The man rose from the ground and swung his fist toward the other man.  
  
He dodged.  
  
He then used his leg to knock the first man to the ground again.  
  
The first man growled and limped away.  
  
There was a slight pause-  
  
. . .  
  
Before Kagome fainted.  
  
The last thing she saw however, was the second man rush to catch her so her fragile body wouldn't hit the ground.  
  
He held her close and kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
Somehow,  
  
Kagome felt safe where she was.  
  
She felt safe . . .  
  
. . . in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh . . . ugh," Kagome grumbled under her bed sheets.  
  
Then realizing what had just happened,  
  
She shot out of her covers, startling Sango and throwing her off the bed.  
  
"OW!! What the hell was that for?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes felt like they had no lids. Her eyes wouldn't blink.  
  
. . .  
  
It was all . . .  
  
Just a dream . . .  
  
. . . but how?!  
  
"Kagome?! What's wrong with you?"  
  
. . .  
  
. . . the second figure . . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . . she felt safe with the second figure . . .  
  
. . . like that's where she belonged . . .  
  
. . .  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!" Sango screamed in her face. Kagome flew out of her trance and off the bed herself. Slamming her face into the ground.  
  
She grumbled and reached for the pillow. She stuffed it on the back of her neck so her ears would be covered by Sango's continuous shouting.  
  
* * *  
  
"You are the worst morning person I've seen in my entire life." Sango said loudly from her bathroom where she was applying her eye shadow.  
  
"I . . . just had a bad dream. That's all . . ." Kagome said in almost a whisper as she was getting her school uniform on in her own bathroom. She didn't have any special archery clothing like most did.  
  
"Well," Sango said walking into Kagome's room. "No use crying over spilled milk, eh?" She smiled.  
  
"I gue-" Kagome cut herself off as she saw Sango standing in the doorway with her exterminator clothing.  
  
She was wearing a Chinese black war suit with several pieces of reddish- pink armor wear over her shoulders, elbows, knees, palms, ankles, and lower torso all held together by red cloth bands. She had a gold symbol planted above her left breast just below her neck. Her hair was up in a high ponytail that allowed her long brown hair to tumble as she walked.  
  
She held a double-bladed white iron katana with a black strip embroidery handle tucked in her red cloth strip on her left side.  
  
She also held a larger-than-life boomerang that hung all along her back side.  
  
. . .  
  
Kagome couldn't help herself-  
  
"You do know that you'll never win Miroku over if you intimidate him, right?"  
  
Her eyes widened as her face grazed with red of embarrassment and fury.  
  
"You are SOOOOOOOOO dead, Higurashi!!!!!"  
  
Kagome laughed and squealed as Sango began to chase her around the bedroom.  
  
But they both stopped as they heard the television in the living room turn on.  
  
. . .  
  
"Did you turn it on?"  
  
"No." Kagome replied.  
  
. . .  
  
They both crept into the living room and saw the television on . . .  
  
But they only saw one person on the T.V. set.  
  
"Good morning little devils!" Shib said on the set.  
  
Kagome and Sango exchanged glances.  
  
. . . okaaaaaaay. . .  
  
They walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"If you aren't awake yet, we have back up dogs here to give anyone a rude awakening. Monigue's on the ready to set them off, so be prepared."  
  
. . .  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you for getting me up."  
  
"Not a problem at all."  
  
"Now," Shib began as she straitened her glasses a bit. "After I am done talking, a menu will pop up on the screen, giving a list of all the activities here at camp. Scroll down with the remote control and press 'enter' on your program. It will give you directions and times as to where and when it will be taking place."  
  
She cleared her throat.  
  
"Have fun now!"  
  
She clicked off as the menu appeared on the television screen.  
  
* * *  
  
"COME ON, INU-YASHA!!!!!!!! We were suppose to be at the forest forum TWENTY MINUTES AGO!!!!!!!!" Miroku shouted across the courtyard at the cabin.  
  
He was wearing is exorcism robes and pestering Inu-Yasha to get out of the house.  
  
"I'M COMING!!! I JUST HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING FIRST-" No sooner did Inu-Yasha shout this, did Shippo come flying out of the cabin door.  
  
"There!" The swordsman said brushing his hands together. Inu-Yasha wore his red haori and matching pants with his katana held together by his waist band.  
  
"Why are you so mean to him?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shot Miroku a dry look. "Do you want me to answer that?"  
  
Miroku opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when he heard several people coming toward them both in the courtyard.  
  
The counselor Juliana stomped in front of the rest of the group. Her face, red with anger. "WHY ARE YOU BOYS LATE?!?!"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," came Natasha's voice over the crowd.  
  
"Calm down both of you," Ria said, shoving her way to the front of the campers and counselors. She turned to face the three boys. "Since you didn't show up to us, we came to you. But don't expect it to continue, understood?"  
  
"Yes." They all muttered in unison.  
  
. . .  
  
The rest of the campers walked over to where Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Shippo were standing so that all of them were facing the counselors.  
  
. . .  
  
They took in the administrators appearances . . .  
  
. . .  
  
Monigue spoke up. "You can probably tell which one of us goes to which sport judging by our outfits."  
  
The campers nodded.  
  
Shib was wearing a clean white karate outfit with a black sheath wrapped around her waist. She wore tatami sandals but nothing else for her feet.  
  
Ria explained everyone's looks. "Shib here is a black belt karate master. The only person that will be taking the karate course unfortunately, is Shippo."  
  
A soft chuckle could be heard coming from Inu-Yasha . . .  
  
Ria then pointed to Natasha who was wearing similar robes to Miroku only in bright colors and in an Indian style. "Natasha here is one of the greatest monk meditate folk of our time. Treat her with respect, Miroku and Rin. You will be going with her."  
  
At this point, all the guys were laughing under their breath at the blushing Miroku.  
  
She continued.  
  
"Juliana here," she gazed toward the girl wearing a 17th century princess run-away outfit with high socks and wood sandals. She carried a small tanto in a sheath on her back. "Is one of the best exterminators around. Sango and Koga will be going with her."  
  
Sango scoffed at Koga as he shot her an expressionless look.  
  
"Monigue will be with the archery group of Kagome and Kikyo-"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up, curiously at the two look-alikes. They exchanged brief glances before examining Monigue.  
  
She was wearing a Gii much like the one Kikyo had on. With a traditional hobatsu.  
  
"Have fun you three." Ria laughed along with the other counselors.  
  
Ria looked toward the last two remaining students.  
  
She walked up to Inu-yasha. She had a black Gii tucked under her thin pants that allowed her calves to be shown. She had a double-blade black iron katana in her waist band along with twin daggers up near her chest for easy fighting.  
  
"Can you guess who you're stuck with?"  
  
He leaned closer. "I have a feeling I know who."  
  
She giggled menacingly. "Not me you idiot. Well, actually, yes me. But can you guess who your partner is?"  
  
. . .  
  
There was no one else left . . .  
  
. . .  
  
"No . . ." Inu-yasha whispered.  
  
"Oh yes!" Ria laughed. "You're stuck with Sesshomaru. Isn't brotherly love great?"  
  
Miroku shot in a breath tightly so it would make a painful sound. "Oh gods."  
  
Sango saw this. "What?"  
  
Miroku glanced at her and her outfit. He smiled in a lech way. "Oh my, my dear Sango. How tight fitting your clothes are. I can see your b-" He was cut off by the handle of Sango's katana shoving into his stomach.  
  
She brushed off her arm and walked over to Kikyo. "Would you care to finish his statement?"  
  
Kikyo looked at the ground. "Not at all." She turned toward Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru shooting each other devilish looks. Kagome trotted over to listen, soon followed by Rin. "Let's just say that Inu-Yasha doesn't get along great with his older brother."  
  
All four girls nodded.  
  
"Alright people! You know where to go!" Ria shouted in front of the two veeeeeeeery distraught brothers . . .  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to update another one. And if I got Sango's outfit wrong, tell me. I tried to write it from memory. Heh . . .  
  
To My School Friends: What did you think? Teehee . . . 


	6. Surprises

Disclaimer: (slc) I hate this. I never get to update! I'm really sorry to everyone out there, my life's been hell lately. -_-;; Anyway, in March, I'll be updating a lot. And hopefully, I'll update a few chapters this weekend (since it's long) ^_^  
  
Um . . . alright then!  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Surprises  
  
~*~  
  
"Bastard . . ."  
  
"Pest."  
  
"Pest?! What kind of a come-back is 'pest'?!"  
  
"A very good one, if it's describing someone of the sort!"  
  
"YOU MAKE *NO* SENSE!!"  
  
"YOU *HAVE* NO SENSE!!"  
  
"Why I outta-!!"  
  
"CUT IT OUT, BOTH OF YOU!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru turned to an eye-twitching Ria.  
  
"Both of you are the *worst* arguers I've ever met!!! You never GIVE UP!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's face sunk into his neck with a tired look upon it. "Your point?" he muttered half-heartedly.  
  
Ria started to shake with anger as she took one step forward toward Inu- Yasha. She stopped herself before reaching five feet's length. She turned around back to leading them down the path furiously.  
  
A soft count of one to ten could be heard mumbling from her lips.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your never going to be able to fight if you act like children and despise each other." Juliana muttered, her head resting on her knee.  
  
"I'd gladly tear him to pieces," Sango loudly said, teeth clenched, rising up to face Koga with her boomerang hanging along her back.  
  
Koga laughed, still sitting on the ground. "Like you'd be able to even throw that thing."  
  
"At least I have something deadly enough. What do you have?"  
  
"A Tanto on my ba-"  
  
"HA! Like a Tanto could stand up to my Boomerang!"  
  
"The thing is, a large boomerang isn't very attractive. And cutting someone off of speaking is also very un-ladylike." Koga said shrugging his arms.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"AH! Stop it! Right there! That anger! That hatred toward one another! Use it to control your weapons and defeat your opponent! GO!" Juliana shouted with a glow of accomplishment.  
  
If this were anime, they'd both have sweat-dropped.  
  
"Uh . . ." They said in unison.  
  
Sango chuckled. "I'd gladly use all my anger toward him. If it means he's killed, than no restrictions there!"  
  
"If your fighting styles are as bad as your threats, I see no reason to fight you." Koga humored. He was waiting for Sango to explode-  
  
. . .  
  
It worked.  
  
. . .  
  
"TAJIYATORI-!!" Sango screamed as the boomerang left her hand and flew across the clearing at a very amused Koga.  
  
He dodged and un-sheathed his tanto, lunging at Sango.  
  
The large weapon came spinning back as Sango caught it and held it like a 'v' in front of Koga to block the tanto's blow.  
  
Koga was striking over and over again at Sango's weakening body. The miniature blade wasn't blasting her, but her boomerang was sure getting a beating as she was being pushed backward.  
  
'No more nice!' Sango thought quickly as she ducked to the ground and swiped her leg toward Koga's ankles.  
  
The blast caused Koga to fall forward toward Sango. She placed her boomerang on the ground and used it to balance herself as she backwards kicked Koga in the face sending him back to the ground the other way.  
  
Lucky for him, his hand grabbed onto a thin stone and did a back flip onto the ground, planting his feet firmly.  
  
They both stood watching each other, panting.  
  
'I *really* do loathe him-' Sango thought before getting cut off by a soft clap from the sidelines.  
  
Juliana was clapping slowly with a single tear running down her face.  
  
"That was . . . possibly . . . the best extermination fight I've seen in years! You both did wonderfully. Oh . . . please excuse me . . ." She said turning around and wiping her eyes with her sleeve, still smiling.  
  
The two teenagers held their mouths open slightly.  
  
Sango and Koga exchanged glances.  
  
At least there was one odd 'thing' they could agree on . . .  
  
* * *  
  
'Isn't she the silent one?' Monigue thought as she walked through the woods, leading Kagome and Kikyo to the archery range. Kikyo held a blank face and an emotionless posture.  
  
Monigue chuckled.  
  
'We'll change that soon enough . . .'  
  
Kagome was lost in her own thoughts as she walked in between Kikyo and Monigue.  
  
She was fidgeting with her thumb nail using one hand.  
  
She did that when she was curious about something.  
  
'Kikyo . . . and Inu-Yasha . . . what happened, I wonder . . .' She thought. Her eyes widened and then shut violently. 'Why would I care about the mute and the mut?!' she thought.  
  
She had thought briefly if what she had just told herself was rude-  
  
But ignored it.  
  
"We're here." Monigue said almost in a malevolent whisper.  
  
Kikyo flicked her head in irritation at Monigue and then examined the range.  
  
Kagome did the same.  
  
. . .  
  
!  
  
It was-  
  
Huge!  
  
"This is-" Kagome started before being cut off.  
  
"-Pathetic." Kikyo finished softly.  
  
Kagome blinked back. "How is this pathetic?! It's huge!"  
  
"Judging by the grounds soft earth, it's been pierced many times by arrows. And yet it's only three-hundred yards long."  
  
'Only?!' Kagome thought. She was afraid to start a fight with the girl.  
  
Her eyes-  
  
Her eyes were so cold-  
  
How could Inu-  
  
!!!  
  
'Stop thinking about him!!' Kagome tried to brand in her head.  
  
"You done arguing?" Monigue said rubbing her neck in frustration.  
  
Kagome nodded. Kikyo huffed sardonically.  
  
"Good. Take your positions at the posts. We'll get started."  
  
They did as obeyed.  
  
. . .  
  
Kagome was waiting for something to happen . . .  
  
Monigue broke the silence. "Get into ready stance!"  
  
Kikyo did so, giving off perfect form as she held her bow.  
  
Kagome did the same, she was trembling a bit which threw off her concentration, but she was just as good.  
  
But something caught Kagome's eye-  
  
. . .  
  
!  
  
"Um, Monigue?" Kagome stuttered softly, lowering her bow. "Where are the targets?"  
  
Monigue let out a cackle.  
  
Kagome raised a mental eyebrow.  
  
Monigue breathed in deep before talking. "See those trees across the field?"  
  
Kagome turned to observe- they were there alright.  
  
Kikyo never moved from her aiming position.  
  
"Yes . . ." Kagome said impatiently.  
  
"Those *are* your targets!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as Kikyo's narrowed.  
  
"T-t-that far away?!" Kagome blurted.  
  
Monigue stopped laughing. "Hell yes!"  
  
Kagome sighed and resumed her aiming position.  
  
Monigue held her hand up high as to signal a 'wait for my command' gesture. Then she spoke with an unusually large grin on her face.  
  
"Kikyo . . . who do you loathe most in your life?"  
  
Kikyo averted her gaze toward the grinning archer. "Why is it of your concern?"  
  
"I want you to place an image of that person in one of the trees. Imagine yourself killing them. Piercing them. Making them bleed-"  
  
Kagome blinked. 'I didn't know Monigue was *that* violent-' she thought.  
  
Kikyo gave a soft 'keh' sound.  
  
Monigue cocked her head. "Well? Who is it? Who do you most loathe?"  
  
Her eyes shot open. "Inu-Yasha . . ." she whispered without hesitation.  
  
Kagome sucked in a breath.  
  
"And why do you hate Inu-Yasha, Kikyo?"  
  
She let down her bow and faced Monigue with a fiery glare. "Never use both our names in the same sentence!! It's a crime against all laws!!"  
  
Monigue and Kagome blinked at the same time. "Why do you hate him Kikyo?" Monigue persisted.  
  
"BECAUSE HE DESTROYED MY HEART!!! That's why!!" She boomed.  
  
Kagome stepped back, cracking a twig. 'I need to know more-' "K-k-Kikyo-"  
  
"What?!" She screamed raising her bow once more toward the trees. The look on her face was indicating that she was trying to plant his face on one of tall branches.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Kagome whispered taking another step forward. She didn't care about archery at the moment.  
  
"Forget it, girl." Kikyo said sharply. "It wouldn't matter to the likes of you."  
  
The string was released and the arrow flew across the grassy field, piercing one of the larger trees with such an amazing blow, it shook the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
"So . . ." Inu-Yasha said trying ridiculously hard not to laugh. "How was- pfft- medi- pfft-tation-pfft."  
  
"Shut up, Inu-Yasha." Miroku argued back flopping onto his bed, face first.  
  
"Tiring, I presume?" Inu-Yasha said, still chuckling.  
  
"You can shut up. Natasha is possibly the hardest woman I've ever met! She doesn't let anything pass her." He turned to face the ceiling. "Plus, I think she can read minds . . ."  
  
"Yeah, well," Inu-Yasha growled, ceasing from his laughter. "Ria's no picnic either. She took all her amusement out of Sesshomaru and I fighting. I think I have a scar on my back due to him, and she didn't even care!" He said falling backward on the couch.  
  
"Is she supposed to?"  
  
"Feh . . ."  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and rolled over, only to open them and stare at the clock.  
  
6:13.  
  
"When did Ria say to be back at the forum?"  
  
"Six thirty." He said half-paying attention.  
  
. . .  
  
"You're thinking about her again."  
  
"About who?"  
  
"You know who."  
  
He scoffed. "Am not."  
  
"Are too. Whenever you do, you always stare off into space and try to get a 'bad-boy' look going on but it doesn't work."  
  
. . .  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Miroku sighed. "You know Inu-Yasha, if you don't get over her, she'll never get over you."  
  
"She never liked me." He whispered in a growl. "Besides, I wasn't thinking about *her*-"  
  
"Then wh- Oh! You were thinking about Kagome! No?"  
  
The next thing Miroku knew, a pillow was flying across the room and toward his face sending him backward.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kaaaaaagoooooomeeeee!! C'mon! We have to go!" Sango pestered as she shook Kagome's seemingly life-less body on the bed.  
  
Kagome mumbled something under the bed sheets.  
  
Sango sighed. "I know you had a bad day, so did I! Koga's officially the biggest jerk in the world!"  
  
Kagome threw over the covers. "That's not it!"  
  
"Then was IS it?!"  
  
"It's just-" she cut herself off. 'What Kikyo said . . .'  
  
"Argh! Kagome, we don't have time for this! Get out of bed and let's *go*!"  
  
Kagome gave up. "Fine."  
  
* * *  
  
The five counselors sat in the main cabin together, all chatting about the day.  
  
"-you know," Natasha said. "I don't think they're all that ready for the later obstacles."  
  
"Neither do I!" Juliana screamed, waving her sprite cup around in the air. "Half of them don't even get along, how the hell are we going to get them to-"  
  
"Calm down, Juliana." Shib butted in. "Shippo *is* very weak, he's barely mastered the basics."  
  
"And Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru are far from getting along and figuring out strategies." Ria chuckled.  
  
"And I don't know *what's* wrong with Kikyo, but apparently her past relationship with Inu-Yasha wasn't the best, it's helping her, but not Kagome." Monigue said, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Yes . . . what are we going to do about this, Ria?"  
  
Ria opened her eyes. "I say we give them the hitoitanai."  
  
Juliana spit out her sprite and Monigue coughed. "Do you know what you're saying?!" Natasha said, standing up.  
  
"I do. And I think they need it."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
"Very well, then." Monigue said. "Unless anyone has any objections, I suggest we tell them at the forum meeting soon. Anyone?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
Juliana took another large gulp from her sprite and Shib shook her head.  
  
"Very well then." Ria said. "The hitoitanai it is . . ."  
  
~*~ ~Ria  
  
AN: Ooooooh!! What will happen to them?! What is the hitoitanai?! For those Japanese scholars out there, you know what to expect. ^_~ Again- really sorry about not updating! 


	7. Can't get me down

Disclaimer: (slc) Wow . . . look at me! I'm actually updating! That's a new one . . . but the thing is I only have math homework to do tonight so I can actually do something other than school work.. Heh heh . . .  
  
Okay. Enough of my blabber.  
  
**BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE SO PATIENT AND GREAT REVIEWERS, I'VE DECIEDED TO TELL YOU WHAT 'HITOITANAI' IS TRANSLATED TO: 'HUMAN PAIN'.**  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Can't get me down  
  
~*~  
  
"We're doing WHAT?!" InuYasha screamed forcefully toward Ria and the camp counselors.  
  
Shib, Juliana and Natasha all took a step back at the boy's outburst.  
  
But Ria and Monigue remained as still as statues with looks to match.  
  
"You heard me." Ria said with a mental smirk. "The hitoitanai . . . it's wh- "  
  
"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!!" He continued to bellow, his fists clenched so tightly a crow bar usage might be an understatement.  
  
Monigue closed her eyes and hung her head toward the ground. She rubbed her temples softly, knowing what was to come.  
  
Ria loathed to be interrupted.  
  
The director of hell took a small step forward. Then another, then another.  
  
With each step she took toward InuYasha, the ground shook around her.  
  
At last she stopped in front of the silver-haired boy. She pulled her head up toward his blinking face.  
  
A small glint of red could be seen in her eyes.  
  
She cleared her throat. "You see, young InuYasha, I know *you* know what the hitoitanai is, for it says on your record. Would you like me to show it to the rest of the group? Even your brother doesn't know this, as I understand it."  
  
InuYasha took a small and unnoticeable gulp.  
  
Ria persisted in her malevolent whisper, "But you see, little bastard, the others do *not* know what the hitoitanai is. And even though you do, they don't. Clear? I hope. Because for the next thirty-six hours you will be trained to think not only of yourself but of the group. Whether there is someone in the group you care for deeply and are just hiding the fact that you truly care for them inside your pathetic pit of emotions, is your own business. Not mine. Hmm, I wonder what InuYasha's thinking. Don't you, everyone? So, thankfully, you might learn some manners, mutt. Before your emotions, or I, get the better of you."  
  
In the time it took Ria to turn around, walk back up next to a sighing Monigue, hear chuckles from the counselors and the group members, and have all eyes turn on Kikyo during the speech,  
  
The now blushing Kagome knew darn well that Ria wasn't aiming that one sentence at Kikyo-  
  
~Whether there is someone in the group you care for deeply and are just hiding the fact that you truly care for them inside your pathetic pit of emotions, is your own business.~  
  
Both she and InuYasha felt a cold sweat mixed with new brightly colored crimson skin on the back of their necks.  
  
* * *  
  
". . . Sango?"  
  
"Yeah?" She replied to Kagome's lying form.  
  
They were suppose to be 'napping' for their 'thirty-six-hour-non-stop- challenge' later in the night.  
  
Gods it had been a long day.  
  
Kagome moved her position so that her head would be facing Sango's on the opposite side of the cabin.  
  
"Do you . . . do you think what Ria said . . . I mean . . . do you think . . . that . . . well-"  
  
"Say no more!" Sango squealed with glee. She was never a napping type of person anyway. She shot up and bounced on her bed once before resuming her talking. "Oh Kag! Don't you see?"  
  
Kagome blinked at 'Kag'. "See what? I was only trying to ask y-"  
  
"I know what you were trying to ask me! You were trying to say, 'do you think that what Ria said about caring for another person in the group was directed towards me'! Right?"  
  
Kagome blinked (again). "Right!"  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well?!" Kagome urged toward Sango.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"Oh! Right. Well, I think it was directed toward you."  
  
"How do you figure, though?"  
  
"Well, I've been talking with Miroku about you two a-"  
  
Kagome shot up and stopped Sango from finishing. "Wai- woah woah wo-o-oah!! You've been talking with Miroku?! Since when did I miss this?!"  
  
Sango leaned back into her own side of her room so that Kagome couldn't see her obvious blushing. "Well, sometimes, when he learns to keep his hands to himself, he can be pretty nice to talk to."  
  
"First of all, we've only been here two days. How would you know?"  
  
Kagome could hear a faint sigh. "I don't know. I'm just guessing."  
  
"And second of all, what *exactly* do you guys talk about, anyway?"  
  
Sango hit her head purposefully against the wall. A sort of 'cleansing' was nervously needed. "Oh you know. This and that. How stupid the world is, how we got ourselves into this, you and InuYasha, squir-"  
  
"Wait! You talk about InuYasha and me?"  
  
Another blow against the wall. This time, it was for stupidity.  
  
"What do you guys say? Does InuYasha talk about me with Miroku?" Kagome was on the edge of her bed.  
  
Sango just needed to spill. "Oh for the gods sake!"  
  
She shot up and stormed over to Kagome's side of the cabin until she was staring her in face. "We just think you guys are a great couple but you never stop fighting! You need to talk more. Though I think that's a little hard on both your parts because both of you are so stubborn. There! That's all we said! Happy?!"  
  
Kagome blinked for the millionth time-  
  
Before falling off her bed.  
  
Sango was right-  
  
Whenever Kagome talked to him, he would always shove her away or they would argue for a little while.  
  
Kagome never wanted to,  
  
They just did.  
  
She lied on the ground with her head to the floor. She scooted over to the bed side and grabbed a pillow to place over her face.  
  
With her luck, she might suffocate.  
  
* * *  
  
Instead of resting her thoughts in her own bed, Kikyo had begun to relax in the hot spring when she heard Rin's soft voice-  
  
"Kikyo-chan?" Rin whispered gliding into the room with her blanket wrapped around her small teen form.  
  
"Please Rin. Call me Kikyo. Not Kikyo 'chan'. It's not that formal here."  
  
Rin nodded nervously.  
  
Kikyo sighed slightly. "What is it?"  
  
Rin hesitated at first but when she opened her mouth to speak, Kikyo cut her off-  
  
"If you're wondering about what Ria said today, don't. It's not important."  
  
She blinked, and then sat on the smooth wood floor in the steaming bath house. She closed her eyes and averted her gaze toward the full moon that was beginning to form.  
  
She couldn't keep her eyes off it-  
  
She felt like whenever she looked at it, someone was looking at it with her. Someone near her, holding her. But it only happened on the full moon.  
  
She had always wondered why-  
  
And yet, Rin wondered a lot of things.  
  
Kikyo took note of Rin's fascination with the full moon.  
  
It reminded Kikyo of something-  
  
"Hey Rin?"  
  
She didn't respond. Kikyo continued anyway,  
  
"You know, when I was with InuYasha way back, I remember feeling a little odd around the mon-getsu, you know? Like I felt safe. Maybe it was something about him that reminded me of the moon."  
  
By this point, Rin was fixed into what Kikyo had to say.  
  
Did that mean she-  
  
. . .  
  
No.  
  
Not InuYasha.  
  
. . .  
  
But maybe,  
  
. . .  
  
. . . a family curse . . .  
  
"Rin? Rin, are you alright?"  
  
She shot out of her thoughts to talk to Kikyo. "Oh! Yes. I'm fine."  
  
Kikyo could tell Rin was feeling the same thing when looking at the moon- but she knew it wasn't InuYasha she was thinking about-  
  
Possibly someone of same blood . . .  
  
. . .  
  
"Hey Rin?"  
  
"Yes, Kikyo ch- I-I mean, um, yes Kikyo?"  
  
She smiled. "What do you think of Sesshomaru?"  
  
Rin's thoughts filled her head as her eyes shot open wide. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
She switched positions. "You know. What do you think about him?"  
  
For a few seconds, both she and Kikyo knew darn well that Rin felt something- maybe not anything strong, but something.  
  
"I . . . I'm not sure, really."  
  
"Kind of cold, true," Her smile grew. "But how about that body, eh?"  
  
. . .  
  
Rin shot up and rushed out of the room, leaving her blanket in the bath house before Kikyo could see her blushing and now giggling face.  
  
Kikyo turned around and sunk back into the water.  
  
'It seems you now have the curse, Rin,' Kikyo thought, hating memories of InuYasha overwhelming her. 'The curse of the Youkai brothers.'  
  
* * *  
  
The moon shone full as the entire group of counselors and campers stood on opposite sides of the archery field.  
  
Tickles of drizzling rain landed on Kagome's head.  
  
They were all forced to where white T-shirts and dark pants as if in the army.  
  
They had been standing there for about forty minutes and no one had said anything.  
  
The counselors just stood staring at each and every one of them.  
  
So, naturally, when Ria stepped forward, everyone shot their eyes toward her.  
  
"You are probably wondering what we are all doing here just standing around for."  
  
No one moved.  
  
"We are trying to analyze your weak points so that we may fix them up and make you all into the best fighters there are, understand?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Ria grunted softly. "Sango . . . would you please take a step forward towards me?"  
  
Sango held her breath as most of the group turned their heads to see her reaction.  
  
She walked forward, the earth beneath her trembling.  
  
She stopped as soon as she reached Ria.  
  
"Sango, you sing do you not?"  
  
She gulped. "A little, yes."  
  
"Well, it said on your application that you had quite a voice at your school."  
  
Her bottom lip trembled. "I-I suppose so, yes."  
  
Sango had been afraid before,  
  
But this was too much.  
  
Miroku stood on the sidelines with a worried look. 'Sango . . .' he thought.  
  
"Sing." Ria said blankly.  
  
. . .  
  
!  
  
"E-e-excuse m-me?" Sango stuttered.  
  
"You heard me- sing." She commanded.  
  
"S-sing w-what?"  
  
"Anything. Just sing."  
  
Sango didn't know what to do. What was the point of this? She needed to be brave, though.  
  
Miroku's fists clenched. 'Come on, Sango, just do it.'  
  
She swallowed hard. Kagome watched with scared eyes.  
  
Sango knew what she had to do-  
  
She would sing.  
  
She would sing alright-  
  
Sango stood up straight and stared Ria right in the eye.  
  
She began to sing loudly to Ria-  
  
"It's over. You told me. And you don't wanna know me. Alone now. I know that, You're never gonna let me down!"  
  
Ria's eyes narrowed.  
  
Kagome had never heard the song before- but it was working! Ria didn't seem to happy.  
  
'Sango sure knows when to pick the rebellious songs!' Kagome thought with a smile on her face.  
  
Miroku watched on the side with a smile as well. 'Yes, Sango, that's it!'  
  
He felt a nudge on his arm.  
  
It was InuYasha.  
  
"Do you notice anything?" he whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku whispered back.  
  
Everyone but the counselors could hear them talk.  
  
"Ever wonder why Shippo isn't here? Huh?"  
  
They all blinked and looked around.  
  
. . . it was true. Shippo wasn't there!  
  
Sango kept singing- almost to the point of spitting in Ria's face.  
  
"That's not the way nice girls behave, Oh yeah I know you told me. It's not your choice, I have a voice, I guess you just don't hear me!"  
  
"That's enough, Ms. Kiri." Ria said.  
  
'No . . .don't stop . . .' Miroku thought.  
  
It was as if Sango heard him.  
  
"Don't try to tell me that it's not allowed, that same old story that's been going 'round, I'm out of bounds!"  
  
Miroku grinned happily. 'Go, Sango. Go!' he thought.  
  
"Ms. Kiri, that's enough!" Ria began to scream.  
  
She didn't quit.  
  
"It's over. You told me. And you don't wanna know me. Alone now. I know that, you're never gonna get me down! Can't get me down!"  
  
"Ms. Kiri, this is your last warning!"  
  
If Sango backed down now, Ria'd have won.  
  
She couldn't let that happen-  
  
"Can't get me down! Can't get me down! Can't get me down! Ca-!"  
  
But before she could finish her last sentence, Ria had jammed her fist into Sango's stomach, causing her form to fall to the ground, coughing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Kiri, but I warned you."  
  
Sango continued to cough,  
  
She was so cold.  
  
She felt like she was going to faint, when she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Miroku . . ." she whispered.  
  
"Get back to your position, Mr. Houshi."  
  
"No! You went to far this time! Physically hurting someone?! What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
"In case you didn't notice, this is a martial arts camp. I can do whatever I please. It's not like your letters or calls will go anywhere, there isn't any civilization for miles. So unless you want to end up like Ms. Kiri here, I suggest you get back in line. You too, Ms. Kiri."  
  
At this point, Kagome was standing on the side with her hands over her mouth, watching Sango's every move. Her legs wouldn't move to help. Why wouldn't they move?!  
  
Miroku had no choice but to do as he was told. He reached down and took Sango's arm around his shoulder to help her walking.  
  
"Thank you . . ." Sango whispered with little strength left into Miroku's ear.  
  
"Your welcome." Miroku said with a smile.  
  
Sango nearly melted at that smile.  
  
Kagome watched them drag back to position.  
  
Ria cracked her neck as the rain began to fall-  
  
And thus, the hitoitanai began, and ended.  
  
~*~  
  
~Ria  
  
AN: Wow. I'm really quite cruel aren't I? I'm gonna get a lecture on that one from some of my friends! Heh . . . Anyway, because you all have been sooooo nice, I've decided to give you a little shot of the next chapter. ^_^ Peace out.  
  
Chapter: 8 'Girls Night' What leads up to this??  
  
Shib shook her head with a smile. She couldn't help herself! 'I'm so evil.' She thought.  
  
Sango held onto Kagome's wrist and felt her pulse. If Kagome lied at the next question, she'd be the one to know and she'd have to tell them!  
  
'Oh god, Shib. Please don't make it bad! It's just a game!' Sango thought nervously.  
  
But Shib was too cruel. "Are you in love with InuYasha?"  
  
Kagome gulped. She could feel her heart speed up. She knew Shib would ask something like that.  
  
"An answer, Kagome?"  
  
"No." She said faster than lightning. Rin was giggling and Kikyo's eyes were so narrow, someone from far away would see them as shut.  
  
Shib turned to Sango. "Well? What's the verdict?"  
  
Sango put on her best poker face she'd ever done in her life. 'She's . . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . . lying.' She thought softly.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
